


Autour d'un verre

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Un éclat de verre suffit parfois...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Autour d'un verre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts).



> En français cette fois. Prompt "Glass" de la page Facebook Mystrade is our division.

Le verre finement ciselé étincela de mille feux comme le nouveau venu le levait après s'y être fait servir un vin couleur rubis. Il renvoyait les lumières qui tombaient des lustres du plafond, les transformant en petites billes arc-en-ciel évanescentes. 

Mycroft tenta un moment de se convaincre qu'il regardait ces multiples éclats minéraux, et non la main à la fois délicate et forte qui portait le récipient au bord des lèvres rougies par le breuvage. Il cessa rapidement d'essayer de se leurrer, et savoura l'idée que cette soirée chez son frère ne serait pas aussi pénible que prévu : au dernier moment, le charmant inspecteur Lestrade avait pu se libérer et venir partager quelques renseignements sur un cas présenté plus tôt dans la journée à Sherlock. Celui-ci, aidé de Watson, rassemblait quelques notes d'expériences dans le coin cuisine.

Mycroft réalisa soudainement que Gregory avait reposé le verre, et que leurs regards se croisaient maintenant, immobilisés, intenses. La lumière avait comme cessé d'irradier le cristal et avait migré entre leurs yeux, tantôt d'un marron doré, tantôt d'un bleu gris changeant. Le policier prit une inspiration et commença dans un murmure : « Je suis ravi de vous voir, Mycroft, cela faisait longtemps... Je me demandais si... si vous... »

Il s'interrompit tout d'un coup, voyant Mycroft se décomposer, mais n'eut pas le temps de penser que le haut fonctionnaire avait mal pris son amorce d'invitation. Une voix tonnait déjà derrière lui :

« Geoff! On se reconcentre sur l'affaire, vous ferez le soupirant énamouré de mon frère une autre fois, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce verre ?! »


End file.
